Ukochane wyobrażenie
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Komodor Norrington w drodze z pracy do domu. Jednak tym razem dłuższej niż zwykle i pełnej wrażeń. Trochę dłuższy one-shot


Późnym wieczorem komodor Norrington szedł przez pustoszejące ulice Port Royal. Ludzie spokojni i stateczni już byli w domach, a hulająca młodzież i marynarze jeszcze nie wyszli na miasto. Szedł spokojnie i powoli, odpowiadając na pozdrowienia nielicznych przechodniów. Jedni go podziwiali, inni nienawidzili, jeszcze innym był obojętny – ale wszyscy go znali. Wieczór był ładny i dość chłodny, więc mundur nie wydawał się tak ciężki i niewygodny jak w południowym upale.

Nie powinien plątać się po mieście; powinien jechać powozem lub chociaż konno; ale Norrington lubił czasami zrobić coś dziwnego. Mimo że powrócił na swoje stanowisko i do swojego image dumnego postrachu piratów, została w nim pewna przekora, która objawiała się od czasu do czasu zachowaniami nieco ekscentrycznymi. Nie mogło stać się inaczej; to, co przeżył już ponad dwa lata temu, zmieniło jego spojrzenie na świat. Porwanie Elizabeth przez piratów, walka o jej względy z Turnerem, ściganie Sparrow'a, utrata okrętu w huraganie, współpraca z piratami, później z lordem Beckettem, przyłożenie ręki do jego zguby... I utrata Elizabeth, która wybrała nie jego i nie Turnera, ale Sparrow'a. Norrington zmienił się. Duma i chłód pozostały, ale stał się przystępniejszy; nie nabrał oszałamiającej śmiałości do kobiet, ale częściej i z większą elegancją z nimi rozmawiał; nadal służba była dla niego ważna, ale przestała być jedynym sensem jego życia.

Czyniąc zadość pragnieniu przejścia się po brudnych ulicach kolonialnego miasta, Norrington natknął się na grupę mocno wstawionych jegomościów. Na ich czele dojrzał Williama Turnera. Stoczył się chłopak; nie pozbierał się po zdradzie Elizabeth. Czy to w ogóle była zdrada? Byli wprawdzie zaręczeni, ale ona po prostu z nim zerwała. Jeszcze gdy szukali serca Davy Jones'a, świata nie widziała poza pirackim synem. Później coś zaczęło się psuć między nimi. Może i on, Norrington, był jedną z przyczyn? Turner na pewno wolałby, żeby jego ojciec załatwił komodora na amen. Jednak wtedy szczęście uśmiechnęło się do beckett'owskiego admirała marynarki czarnymi wargami Kalypso, i cały i zdrowy objął okręt, którego załogę tworzyli marynarze Royal Navy schwytani przez piratów. Oczywiście wzbudziło to zachwyt Elizabeth, co musiało zirytować Turnera, któremu i tak już rogi przyprawiał Sparrow. Gdy miłość jego życia odpłynęła w siną dal z tym przeklętym piratem, przez pewien czas pocieszali się razem z Turnerem. Jednak Norrington poczuł, że tak nie może dłużej; że ma już dosyć upijania się wieczorami na smutno przy zamkniętych na klucz drzwiach i wspominania każdego jej gestu i słowa. Wiedział, do czego prowadzi zatracenie się w czymś takim i ile czasu trwa wychodzenie na prostą; a nie miał jakoś pociągu do autodestrukcji. Turner nie przejął się jego odmowa picia, jak i przyjacielskimi niemal radami, żeby spróbował się pozbierać. Turner zdecydował zapić się na śmierć; taką tezę komodor wysnuł, widząc kowala nawalonego jak stodoła, brudnego jak bezdomny pies i obdartego jak nieszczęście. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał go w takim stanie, próbował pomóc. Jednak w odpowiedzi usłyszał serię wyrzutów przeplataną wyzwiskami; już więcej się nie narzucał. Teraz ukłonił się przechodzącemu obok niego Turnerowi. Kowal miotnął swoim mocno przechodzonym kapeluszem po ziemi i szerokim gestem zarzucił go sobie na głowę. Komodor zignorował zaproszenie towarzyszy dawnego rywala, poparte machaniem butelkami mocnego wina.

Gdzieś w okolicach granic miasteczka, gdy ujrzał w oddali swoją rezydencję, Norrington zaczął się nad sobą zastanawiać. Był dumny z siebie, że nie upadł jak Turner, ale teraz pojawiła się w nim niepewność. Czy nie żyła w nim ciągle miłość do kobiety, która zamiast spokojnego, małżeńskiego życia wybrała los niemal kobiety upadłej – los pirata? Myśl ta wprowadziła komodora w stan podenerwowania. Skręcił w stronę morza. Kochał morze. Uspokajało go i „napędzało", jak zwykł mawiać o nim świętej pamięci gubernator Swann. Jeśli gdzieś mógł ukoić rozhuśtany wspomnieniami umysł, to tylko tam. Po długim marszu dotarł na plażę. Usiadł na pisku, zdjął kapelusz i perukę, rozpiął mundur. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem. W oddali migotały światła na jakimś statku. Na żaglu widniał wielki symbol brytyjskiej floty. Norringtona zawsze w takich momentach kuł wstyd. Przypominał mu się Dauntless. Był zaślepiony, zupełnie zaślepiony. Wpływać w huragan... Norrington pokręcił głową nad własną głupotą. Potem jego myśli prześlizgnęły się na sprawy techniczne: ilu ludzi, ile armat miał na pokładzie Dauntless, ile i jakiej wielkości żagle itp. Po dłuższej chwili umysł komodora wypełniony był liczbami i parametrami kolejnych okrętów strzegących Port Royal.

Rozważania te pochłonęły go w takim stopniu, że nie zauważył stojącej za nim osoby.

- James – usłyszał nagle głos, który ostatni raz mówił do niego dwa lata temu. – James, co tu robisz sam?

Usiadła obok niego. Norrington powoli odwrócił oczy od morza i spojrzał na nią.

- To, co zwykle – odpowiedział.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Komodor przyglądał się uważnie pannie Swann. Kobieta, która złamała życie dwóm mężczyznom, nie wyglądała już jak panna gubernatorówna. Ogorzała, w męskim ubraniu, włosy związane w kucyk, po kilka kolczyków w każdym uchu. Nadal była piękna, nadal miała w sobie urok, który przyspieszał bicie serca komodora; no, ale była inna. Zdecydowanie inna. Zupełnie inna!

- Tęskniłam za tobą – powiedziała swobodnie, bez cienia kokieterii.

- Długo się nie widzieliśmy – rzekł komodor, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na to, bądź co bądź, zaskakujące stwierdzenie. – Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło – dodał.

- Aż tak wiele? – zapytała patrząc na niego spod oka.

Norringtona dotknęła jej beztroska. Siedziała obok niego jakby nigdy nic, jakby wróciła ze spaceru albo od znajomej. Nie zapytała o Turnera, nie mówiła o Sparrowie.

- Tak - odpowiedział szorstko. – William się rozpił.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Elizabeth.

- Coś jeszcze? – zapytała cicho.

- Nie obchodzi cię to? – warknął Norrington tonem przeznaczonym do łajania najbardziej bezczelnych podwładnych. – Nie obchodzi cię, że zniszczyłaś mu życie?

- Nie tylko jemu, prawda, James? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

Zaskoczyła go jej bezpośredniość.

- Ja się, jak widzisz, nieźle trzymam – odparł.

- Widzę, ale też swoje wiem – uśmiechnęła się. – Na Latającym Holendrze powiedziałeś mi że nasze przeznaczenia nigdy się nie połączyły. Teraz mogą.

Norrington patrzył na nią bezrozumnie.

- O czym ty mówisz, Elizabeth? – wyjąkał wreszcie.

- Odeszłam od Jacka.

Norringtonowi zawirował świat. Zostawiła Sparrowa. Była sama. Była wolna. Proponowała mu...

- Chcesz że mną być? – zapytał, chcąc wyjaśnić sytuację.

- Tak, James! – wykrzyknęła.

Teraz mogła być jego. Na zawsze. Urodzić jego dzieci, zestarzeć się u jego boku... Być z nim do śmierci... W tym momencie w głowie komodora jakby odezwał się głos: „...albo aż cię zostawi." Norrington zidentyfikował głos jako swój zdrowy rozsądek.

- Więc? – Elizabeth wyglądała na pewną jego uczuć.

Komodor nie widział swojego odbicia ale wiedział że się rumieni. Ta kobieta działała kiedyś na niego tak bardzo...

- Daj mi chwilę – poprosił.

Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się i położyła na wznak na piasku. Komodor wiedział, że gdyby zrobił to, na co teraz miał największą na świecie ochotę, nie sprzeciwiałaby się. I to go odrzuciło. Na pewno miał ją Sparrow a kto wie czy i nie inni... Norrington doskonale wiedział jak wyglądają pirackie popijawy. Elizabeth też musiała pić z nimi, hulać... Poczuł obrzydzenie.

- Ty sobie myśl, James, a ja się zdrzemnę – przeciągnęła się rozkosznie.

Norrington przyjrzał się zamykającej oczy Elizabeth. Nie, to nie jest ta sama dziewczyna, w której szaleńczo kochał się dwa lata temu. Jak wyglądałoby ich wspólne życie? Komodor ujrzał swój ogród w blasku słońca, altanę, w niej on i Elizabeth, dookoła nich bawiące się dzieci... Jednak ten obraz bardzo szybko zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się Jack Sparrow. Norrington zrozumiał to, co naprawdę odrzucało go od niedawnej miłości – zawsze będzie jakiś Sparrow. Nie ten, to inny.

- Zdecydowałem, Elizabeth – powiedział, trącając ją w ramię.

Zdziwił się swoją bezceremonialnością, ale uznał że jej to nie zdziwi. W końcu była piratem. Nie zdziwiło.

- Słucham pana, komodorze – powoli otworzyła oczy.

Te słowa zmieniły optykę Norringtona. Spojrzał na nią jako na potencjalną panią komodorową. Wniosek: absolutnie się nie nadaje.

- Przykro mi... Lizzie – dodał chcąc złagodzić swoją odmowę. – Nie możemy.. być.. razem.

Elizabeth otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Jak to? – patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. – Ja rozumiem – powiedziała spokojnie – że z moja opinią się dla ciebie nie nadaje, ale...

- Tu nie chodzi o niczyją opinię – przerwał komodor. – Gdybym chciał, nie oglądałbym się na ludzi. Z nas nic nie będzie.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – zapytała marszcząc brwi.

- My nigdy do siebie zbyt nie pasowaliśmy, a teraz nie pasujemy już zupełnie – wyjaśnił Norrington, zdając sobie sprawę z miałkości takiego wytłumaczenia.

- Och, James – prychnęła zirytowana. – A do Willa niby pasowałam, tak? Zastanawia mnie co powoduje taką słabość twojej argumentacji – założyła ręce na piesi i patrzyła, żądając odpowiedzi.

- Powinnaś być z kimś młodszym ode mnie – Norrington desperacko starał się oprzeć swoją odmowę na solidniejszych podstawach. – Jesteś dla mnie zbyt niezależna, nudziłoby cię życie ze mną, ludzie w Port Royal nie daliby ci żyć... – wymyślał coraz dziwniejsze argumenty, nie chcąc wyrazić prawdziwej przyczyny. – Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

- Myślisz o Willu? – zaśmiała się. – Gdybym chciała z nim zostać, to nie uciekałabym przed samym ślubem. Był słodki, ale nudny.

Komodorowi zrobiło się przykro, gdy tak wyraziła się o Turnerze. Nie żeby go lubił, ale mniej lub bardziej wspólne niedole związane z Elizabeth wytworzyły pewną cienką więź. Komodor był drugim z porzuconych dla Sparrow'a. Nie mógł zamaskować swojego oburzenia.

- Kochał i nadal cię kocha – rzekł poważnie komodor.

Elizabeth wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jest zbyt miękki – powiedziała wprost.

Nowe spostrzeżenie uderzyło Norringtona: brak delikatności. Dawna Elizabeth była bardzo empatyczna; szczera ale nie rzucająca prawdą i krytyką w oczy. Przyszło mu do głowy, czy i o nim mówiłaby tak Turnerowi, gdyby zdecydowała pójść do kowala. Od razu odpowiedział sobie, że pewnie tak.

- Elizabeth – rzekł dobitnie, robiąc przerwy po każdym słowie. – Zrozum, że z nas nic nie będzie. Przykro mi – dodał miękko.

- James, czego ty się boisz? – spytała łagodnie. – Ludzi, Willa? Boisz się, że nam się nie uda? Uda się, przecież się kochamy.

Komodor spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Od kiedy mnie niby kochasz? – rzekł drwiąco. – Odrzuciłaś moje oświadczyny, a później wolałaś pirata. Dziwi mnie twój nagły wybuch uczuć, Elizabeth.

- James – chwyciła go za rękę. – Ja dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ty. Opiekuńczego, dobrego...

- Bogatego – dokończył złośliwie, spojrzeniem taksując jej łatany piracki ubiór.

- Jak możesz! – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Jak możesz tak mówić! Chce naprawić swój błąd i krzywdę, jaką ci wyrządziłam.

Przez głowę Norringtona błyskawicznie przelatywały tysiące myśli. Sam nie wiedział, czego chce. Z jednej strony Elizabeth deklarowała miłość do niego, a z drugiej… nie wierzył jej?

- Od kiedy niby mnie kochasz? – zapytał zimno. Sam był zaskoczony swoim tonem.

- Od zawsze – powiedziała miękko, przysuwając się.

- Pani wybaczy, ale nie przypominam sobie, niestety – odpowiedział, przeskakując z lodowatości na kindersztubę.

- James, nie udawaj – oparła brodę na jego ramieniu i gorącym oddechem dmuchnęła mu w policzek. – Doskonale wiem, że ci na mnie zależy…

Komodor czuł bijące jak dzwon okrętowy serce, a w głowie echem odbijał mu się głos rozsądku: „... zostawi cię… zostawi…"

- Elizabeth – rzekł poważnie, ale z drżeniem w głosie. – Już mi nie zależy.

Norrington był przekonany, że to oczywiste kłamstwo natychmiast zostanie przez nią wychwycone i obalone. Jednak Elizabeth tylko patrzyła na niego oczami okrągłymi ze zdumienia.

- Nie zależy ci? – zapytała, wydłużając samogłoski.

Komodora zaskoczył jego własny talent do łgania. Uwierzyła.

- Już nie – odpowiedział, odwracając oczy ku morzu. – Minęło tyle czasu… - dodał afektowanym tonem.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego postawa jest do bólu pretensjonalna, ale skoro Elizabeth uwierzyła, brnął w nią nieugięcie.

- James…

- Wybacz, Elizabeth – komodor melancholijnie zapatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo. – To, co kiedyś czułem do ciebie, dziś już nie istnieje.

Wyrzekłszy to dziwne, ale idealnie komponujące się z jego pozą zdanie, spojrzał na niedoszłą panią Norrington; no, i niedoszłą panią Turner.

Jej twarz wyrażała doskonale wyważoną mieszankę szoku, zawodu i wściekłości.

- Ty draniu! – wrzasnęła okropnym głosem. – Ja dla ciebie, dla ciebie zostawiłam Jacka i Czarną Perłę! Dla ciebie, słyszysz? A ty mi mówisz, że już ci nie zależy!?

Swoje wyrzuty zakończyła długim, nieparlamentarnym wyrażeniem.

- Wybacz…

Norrington nienawidził takich sentymentalnych pauz, ale teraz, grając swą rolę, wykorzystywał wszystkie dobrodziejstwa romansowego inwentarza.

- James, proszę cię, mów do mnie po ludzku – bystrej Elizabeth nie umknął ten rys fałszu w zachowaniu komodora, choć co do słów, dała się zwieść.

- Wybacz – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej sentymentalnie Norrington. Czuł, że jeśli wyjdzie spoza obrzydliwej maski odkochanego lowelasa, znów zacznie z nią dyskutować, wahać się i ulegać.

W oczach Elizabeth pojawiły się łzy. Komodor w mig pojął, że najwyższy czas kończyć rozmowę; jej płacz zmiękczyłby jego serce i dość chwiejną w tej materii wolę. Wstał.

- Żegnam, Elizabeth – powiedział z uczuciem, pochylając się i całując jej ogorzałą dłoń. – Wybacz mi i zapomnij o mnie.

Zakończywszy przedstawienie tym wyświechtanym frazesem, rodem z powieści dla pań, Norrington dziarsko ruszył przed siebie.

Szedł, szedł i szedł. Nie oglądał się za siebie. W głowie mu huczało, na skroni pulsowały żyły. Nie myślał. Szedł.

Przebył tak spory kawał drogi. Wreszcie zatrzymał się i obejrzał. Plażę ledwo było widać. Znów ruszył naprzód, tym razem wiedząc już, dokąd idzie. Obrał kierunek na dom.

Norrington przeanalizował spotkanie z Elizabeth. Nie tylko słowa, ale i gesty; wyliczył zmiany, jakie zaszły w Elizabeth, co go w niej nadal pociągało, a co odrzucało. Wreszcie zachwyciła go własna obłuda, jaką zaprezentował na koniec.

Kochał? Nie kochał? Tak, kochał. Kochał nie Elizabeth, ale swoje wyobrażenie o niej. Wyidealizował ją; nie znał jej kiedyś, a tym bardziej nie przewidział zmian, jakie w niej zaszły.

Od trzech lat nie było w jego sercu i umyśle miejsca dla innych kobiet, więc o żadną się nie starał. Całe Port Royal znało historię jego i Elizabeth. Co stanie się, jeśli nagle zacznie nadskakiwać którejś z panien na wydaniu? Był świetną partią, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Komodor popuścił wodze wyobraźni. Po salonach rozejdzie się wieść, że szuka żony. Wprowadzi to niezłe zamieszanie w gronie dostojnych matron mających niezamężne córki. Norrington już widział się w towarzystwie takich dam, które niby z dobrego serca litowały się nad samotnością dzielnego oficera, wtrącając przy tym, że taka a taka ich córka ma tyle i tyle w talii i plantację kawy w posagu. Komodor już kiedyś przez to przechodził i uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie. Dzięki tym niedyskretnym, a łatwym do przejrzenia intrygom, miał zapewnioną rozrywkę na każdym balu czy herbatce. Było to momentami męczące, fakt; ale razem z kolegami oficerami śmiali się później z eleganckich damulek do rozpuku.

Nastrój wyraźnie się komodorowi poprawił. W końcu nie był jakimś samotnikiem i nie żył tylko wspomnieniem Elizabeth. Miał przyjaciół i wielu dobrych druhów, wprawdzie tylko wśród wojskowych, ale to nie było przecież problemem; komodor nie przepadał za urzędnikami i majętnymi cywilami. Na balach prawie nigdy nie stał pod ścianą; był niezłym tancerzem. Zawsze kręciły się koło niego ładne kobiety, niektóre z nich bywały bardzo inteligentne. Miał z kim wypić, miał z kim zatańczyć, miał komu zaufać.

Norrington widział już wyraźnie swoją rezydencję. Zauważył, że na podwórzu stoi obcy powóz.

- Niech to szlag – gniewnie powiedział do siebie.

Na śmierć zapomniał, że dziś odwiedzić go miał zastępca admirała McHooly'ego. Stary, nadęty George Johnson, wyjątkowy bufon. Norrington już słyszał jego cienki głosik, robiący mu wyrzuty. Johnson bardzo nie lubił komodora, bo się go zwyczajnie bał. Norrington uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie, przypominając sobie zaspane oczka Johnsona, dla którego był zbyt twardy, zbyt pewny swego i zbyt energiczny. Przypomniał sobie też córkę zastępcy admirała, Stellę. Panna bardzo miła i bardzo bystra, jak zauważył komodor podczas ostatniego przyjęcia u gubernatora. Panna, która, jak dowiedział się niedawno Norrington, po mistrzowsku posługiwała się nie tylko francuszczyzną, ale i szpadą. Urocze dziewczę miało już ponad dwadzieścia lat, a komodor sam słyszał, jak wysokim głosikiem Johnson strofował córkę, niedostatecznie jego zdaniem starającą się złapać męża.

Norrington powziął zdecydowany zamiar. Postara się lepiej poznać Stellę. Nie była urzekająco piękna i miała w sobie trochę zbyt dużo niezależności, jak na pannę z arystokracji; może dlatego nikt nie brał jej za żonę. A komodor? No cóż, sam doskonale wiedział, że ma pociąg do niezależnych kobiet. Stella na pewno była mniej nikomu nie podległa niż Elizabeth; ale aż tak samodzielnych kobiet Norrington miał dosyć na całe życie.

Wszedł przez frontową bramę. Podbiegł do niego odźwierny.

- Jaśnie panie, vice-komodor Johnson przyjechał i czeka na jaśnie pana – poinformował z ukłonem.

- Sam? – zapytał komodor.

- Z żoną i córką, jaśnie panie.

Norrington odprawił służącego i przeszedł przez kamienny podjazd. Stanął na schodach. Zapiął mundur, poprawił nieco sfatygowaną perukę.

Z silnym postanowieniem utarcia nosa Johnsonowi i bliższego poznania jego córki, James wszedł do swojej rezydencji.


End file.
